Needed
by Prue13
Summary: Buffy always knew she needed Angel she just never relized how much.
1. Angel?

Needed-

Disclaimer: I do not own buffy.

Reviews: please and thank you.

Buffy Summers sat in her room alone. She would soon have to leave for patrol but she still had some time. Ever since she had come back from the dead her friends had been treating her like a 2 year old fragile baby. She hated every second of it. There were times when she would go to Spike to relieve some of the stress her friends had put her under. She wasn't proud of it but she could at least admitt it to herself.

If her friends ever found out she would die. The looks of disappointment would kill her. She often found herself thinking ' What would happen if Angel had found out.' Angel. Her one true love. She had been fooling herself when she thought she was in love with Riley. Her world always and will always revolve around Angel. The one thing that annoyed her the most about Angel was that he was able to move on.

Willow had seen him not that long ago and when she came back, she told her that Angel had moved on to Cordelia. Cordelia! Of all the people he could have fallen for it had to be that person. When she found out her heart had shattered to a million pieces so what did she do? She went to Spike for some cold comfort.

She hated the person she was turning into but she couldn't help herself from spiraling down lower and lower to a person she no longer recognized. Since Willow had come back Buffy had gotten about twenty calls from Angel asking her to please call him back. Willow had just gotten back four hours ago. She honestly had no desire to call Angel back. She really wasnt in the mood to deal with having to listen to Angel go on about how happy he was with Spordelia.

Buffy looks at the clock and relizes it time for the nightly patrol. She grabs her coat, and a couple stakes which she then proceeds to stuff in her pockets. She opens the front door to see a very familiar person or rather vampire there waiting.

"Angel."


	2. Oops

Needed-

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Buffy.

Review: Yes please.

"Angel?" asked Buffy shock shown in her voice and on her face.

"Buffy."

"What are you doing here?" she asked still not letting him in.

"Can I come in?" he asks pointing towards the door.

"Huh. Oh-uh sure." she said opening the door letting him in.

"So, I guess you never did that spell that prevents vampires from entering."

"Yeah, well, we forgot I guess." she said turning away from him."What are you doing here in Sunnydale Angel?"

"I came here to see you. I thought you might be in trouble because you never returned my calls."

"Yeah, well I've been busy lately. You know work taking care of Dawn..."

"Where is Dawnie?"

"Um, she's at her friend Janice's."

"Buffy, why haven't you returned my calls...and don't tell me you've been busy because in honesty I don't believe you've been so busy that you couldn't have called . I-"

"You moved on!"she yelled turning around"You moved on and I for some reason can't! I've tried so hard but the more I try the more I fall in love with you everyday."

"I what? What in God's name are you talking about? Who the hell told you that I had moved on?"

"Willow. She said that when she saw you in L.A. to help you with your soul problem that you and Cordy had fallen in love and that you were over me."she finished tears now streaming down her face.

Before Angel could respond the front door opened and Spike came through the front door. He was covered in blood some of his own and some others.

"Slayer the girls and Faith are kinda in a bind... What the hell are you doin here peaches?"

"That is none of your business Spike what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Captain Forehead I live here."

"What!"turning to look at Buffy."What were-are you thinking! He's a soulless monster Buffy! Have you lost your mind!"

"No, I was and am thinking that Spike has been my one true friend since I came back and FYI he has a soul. Also, what and who I associate with are no longer any of your business! So why don't you do us a favor and go back home to your precious love Cordy!" after yelling this at Angel she walked over to the front door opened and walked through it. After she walked through the door she slammed it behind her.

Spike and Angel both walked to the door at the same time and got there at the same time. Spike shoved Angel out of the way. Then they both went after Buffy. When they found her she was fighting at least 5 bringers. Spike got to her before Angel had the chance.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled coming behind her.

As soon as Spike got there, Angel was attacked by 3 bringers.

An hour and many bruises and cuts later, The Potentials, Spike, Buffy, and Angel were all breathing heavily even though Spike and Angel didn't need to.

"Listen why don't we all go back to the house and get some sleep. We can all talk tomorrow."

Said Buffy getting off the floor and started walking to her house.

When they got there they were greeted by Giles, Xander Willow and Faith.

"Buffy we have reason to believe this Caleb has something of yours."said Giles in his very British accent, while wiping his glasses.

"Yah,know what Giles I'm not exactly sure I care. And also I don't want your opinion. Why don't you spend your energy teaching these girls who still need their teacher." after saying this Buffy walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"What was that about?"asked Xander looking up the stairs

"To put it simply Giles and Wood tried to kill me and Buffy's pissed about it."he said walking up the stairs.

"Giles? Giles? Is that true did you try to kill Spike I mean I know he tried to rape Buffy but..."after she finished she looked up at Angel. The look on his face was a look that could easily kill if it was aimed at you. He ran upstairs to where Spike and Buffy were.

"Oops."said Willow looking up after Angel.


	3. Late night disscussions

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel.

A/N: Sorry for the long update

"Giles? Giles? Is that true did you try to kill Spike I mean I know he tried to rape Buffy but..."after she finished she looked up at Angel. The look on his face was a look that could easily kill if it was aimed at you. He ran upstairs to where Spike and Buffy were.

"Oops."said Willow looking up after Angel.

Angel ran up the stairs and barged in Buffy's room. When he got there Spike and Buffy were sitting on her bed talking. They both looked up at him. Angel grabbed Spike and through him into the wall, holding him there by pinning him by the neck.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"Angel yelled applying more pressure to Spike's neck.

"Angel! Angel! Stop!" pleaded Buffy pulling on Angel's arm to get him away from Spike.

Angel pushed her away from him, and she flew to the ground. Angel pulled a stake out of his pocket and pressed it to Spike's chest not hard enough to stake him.

"Get off me you bloody sod!"

The next thing Angel knew he felt something hit him in the back and he fell to the ground.

Giles had heard the commotion and grabbed a tranquilizer, and ran upstairs. He burst into Buffy's room and saw Angel applying pressure on Spike's windpipe and Buffy trying to pull them apart. So he did what he had to, he shot Angel.

Three hours later Buffy went into the living room where she and Spike had tied up Angel. She had told Spike he wasn't allowed to be in the same room as Angel unless her and a load of Tranquilizer were with him. He told her not to worry because he didn't plan on being staked. Willow had fessed up and told Buffy why Angel had gone off.

Now here she was three hours later sitting across from the man she was even after all this time in love with, and she knew that when he woke up she would have no idea what to say to him. How would she explain her actions that had occurred in a way that he could even begin to understand. She was not proud of herself but how could she even explain what she was going through and how much she wanted it to be him she was with and how she wished so much that she could call him and beg him to come back to her but she couldn't because she didn't want to be rejected.

She glanced over at him and saw him stir. _'It's now or never.'_ she though as his eyes settled on her.

"Hey sleepyhead." she said giving him a small smile.

"Hi." he said with a dark sound to his voice.

"Wanna explain to me what happened up there?"she asked moving her head around to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

"Not really." he said once again looking away from her.

"Oh...Okay." she said getting up and walking to the doorway planning on leaving the room.

"Buffy ..."

"Yeah?"she asked turning to face him.

"I just have one question...Why?"

"Why?"she asked a look of complete confusion on her face.

"Why did Spike try to rape you?"

Buffy looked down at her hands and walked back over to the chair she was earlier preoccupying.

"Do you want the PG-13 version or the truth?"

"The truth would be nice." he said finally looking at her.

"Ok. When my friends brought me back I...well, I wasn't the same you could say..."

"How?"

"Listen Angel I'll tell you everything but, this would be a lot easier if you just didn't talk. Anyways, The tore me out of heaven and brought me back here to my very own personal hell. I didn't exactly have the guts to tell them the truth. They just assumed that I was in hell."

"How exactly does Spike fit into this?" asked Angel shutting up when he looked at the look on her face.

Buffy got off the chair and started pacing and running her hands through her hair.

"Spike...was the only person that I felt I could tell the truth to. We talked a lot before I died and we kinda became friends. A few months later he told me, he loved me and that made me feel. What I'm not sure but, I liked that I could finally feel anything again. A few months later we had gotten and a huge fight I don't remember what about but, we ended up sleeping together." She didn't dare look at Angel and if she had she would have seen a mix of anger and jealousy on his face.

"We kinda kept our so called relationship until Riley came back into town. He um.. He helped me realize how screwed up my life was and that Spike Was just adding to the craziness. I broke things off with him and then Xander left Anya at the alter. A couple days later when Xander came back to town, Anya and Spike kinda slept together and me and Xand saw the whole thing from a camera that my enemy at that time had planted. Xander went to kill Spike and I went to stop him. Just to piss me and Xander more off he told Xander about my relationship with him. Xander stopped talking to me for days and I told him thing were over for good with Spike and I.

Then one night when I was home alone Spike came to see me to apologize. I pissed him off and obviously that wasn't the thing to do because he tried to rape me. I stopped him by kicking him and he ran off. Xander came to the house a little later and saw Spike's coat downstairs and he came and found me in the bathroom crying. He saw the bruises on my legs and he went off. Spike left town for months and he came back with a soul. A soul that he got for me." She looks over at Angel then starts once again to walk out of the room.

"Why the hell didn't you call me and tell me the truth?"he asks looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Because, you left me Angel. You made it very clear that you didn't want me anymore. Besides you had moved on and I didn't want to burden you.." she said not looking him in the eyes.

"Why don't you look me in the yes and tell me that?"

"Because if I do I'll fall apart and I'm sick of falling apart over men who no longer love me."

With that she walked out of the room without letting him respond.

"I haven't moved on." he whispered looking down and letting the tears fall.


	4. I want you back

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy.

A/N: Sorry for the long update I had a case of writer block. For the record, this story takes place on the seventh season of Buffy. I'm still not sure whaere exactly to go with this story so let me know what you think.

Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw Spike sitting on the counter. He had two red hand-shaped marks on his neck and cuts and bruises on his arms from the earlier fight with the bringers.

"How as the big talk with peaches?" looking at her for the first time since she entered the kitchen.

"His name is Angel and how do you think it went?"she asked grabbing the ice cream out of the freezer then getting a spoon. She sat on the counter next to Spike.

"So, not good then?"e asked taking the spoon from her and taking a bite of ice cream. She just gave him a look that said 'duh'. Mind if I ask you a question?"

"No." she said taking the spoon and repeating his previous actions.

"Why did peaches attack me?"he once agian grabbed the spoon from her.

"Because Willow accendtily mentioned our not so little secret that occured about two hours before you left Sunnydale for a month and a half."

"Right then. Listen Slayer I never really apologized for that." he said hopping off the counter and standing in front of her.

"You don't need to I kinda deserved it." she said looking down at the carton of ice cream.

Spike's tone instantly became more angry. "Slayer Look at me." When she didn't he put his finger under her chin and made her look at at him." That was in no way your fault. I love you and I let it get the best of me. I was angry because you didn't feel the same but it's not your fault. I was an ass and I'm sorry. You are not to balme for that so don't you dare think it even for a second."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean luv?"he asked using hi sthumb to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"With Angel I mean Do I believe him? Do I let myself get hurt agian becasue we all know that he's only gonna be here a couple day, a week at most then he's going to leave agian."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna not get hurt. And I know that if I admit to myself that he's till in my heart I'm gonna get hurt again because he's in love with Cordy. And waht abou the fact that he has a son. With Darla! The one thing we could never have and he has it with Darla!"

"I think you need to talk to him about it. Cause it seems to me the questions you have can only be answered by him." said Spike cleaning the spoon and shoving it into the dishwasher.

"I will I guess, but I"m gonna get some sleep. Thanks Spike." Buffy jumped off the counter and kissed Spike on the cheek." Night."

""Night." he whispered after she left._ ' Get yourself together Spike, She doesn't think of you like that anymore. Not that she ever did.'_

Buffy went up the stairs and met Willow in the hall.

"Hey Wills, Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure,Buff, what is it?"

"Please go downstairs and untie Angel. Tell him that he's more than welcome to sleep here as long as he sleeps on the couch."

"Ok. You got it."

Buffy continued upstairs to her room and closed her door. Willow continue down the stairs then walked into the living room.

"Hey, Angel." she greeted him then started to untie his arms from the chair."Sorry about the ropes just a safety percausion. Buffy says your welcome to stay you just have to stay on the couch but,I'm not sure that's a great idea."she said standing up and walking over to the wepons cabniet to put the ropes away.

"Willow can I ask you something?"

"Of course."she said turning to face him.

"Why did you lie to Buffy?"

"What about?"

"About the fact that I'm in love with Cordy."

"Well, aren't you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"I'll be right back."she said running up the stairs to her room. She came back a minute later with a tape in her hand. She stuck it in the answering machine and hit play.The next thing he heard was Cordy's voice.

"Hey Buffy! How are you? Probally a stupid question but I just want you to know that I'm really happy that you are back! I mean from the dead. I also wanted to share with you my great news. Me and Angel well, we officially became a couple a month or two before you died and I really love him. we are an amazing pair most say anyways I'll call you later to give you more great news. Bye."

Angel waited a few seconds to let the anger and betrayle pass. When it didn't he had the sudden urge to hit a wall. He refrained however because he didn't think it would help his cause when it came to Buffy.

"Has Buffy heard this?"

"Yeah, she was home she just couldn't find the phone. I wasn't but when I got home Buffy was a mess. I asked her what was wrong and she pointed to the answering machine. I listened to the message and that's why I actually came to L.A. to talk to you about. But when I got there you had lost your soul. I figured that you lost it from ya know with Cordelia. I didn't want to tell her Angel but she asked and I figured I had lied to enough people this year so I told her."

"You didn't think to ask me about it after I got my soul back?"

"I really never had time. Every second we were near each other you made sure someone else was in the room also." She said taking the tape out.and putting the tape that was in the machine earlier back in.

"Yeah, well I was trying to avoid talking about Buffy."

"I know." she said giving hima slight smile.

"Do you think she'll ever really believe me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't know. Buffy doesn't trust very many people anymore. Even less after Riley left."

"He left?"

"Yeah, where did you think he was?"

"I guess I just thought he was at his house."

"Yeah well, he left just before her mom died."

"Why?" he asked sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"Well, things between buffy and Riley were never good. Even from the start.But I think him leaving had something to do with the fact that he went to a vamp nest and was paying vamps to bite him."

"What?"

"Yeah I know. Buffy found out and the next day she tourched the place. Then some of his old buddy from the military came back and asked him to come woth them to south America. He and Buffy talked and then fought and he told her that unless she gave hima reason not to he was going to leave. She went after him but she was too late. When she got there the heicopter was in the air andshe called his name but he didn't hear her. So he left."

"Wow."

"Yeah well, to top it off he came back a year later with his wife. They asked Buffy for help. She helped him only to find out that Spike was the guy they were looking for. She blew up Spike's crypt."

Angel let out a soft chuckle. So did Willow.

"Ya, know Angel, I think you should go talk to her."

"But she went to bed."

"No, she didn't thats just her excuse when she feels like being away from everyone. But I really think you should talk to her."

"I will." he said getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs.

When he got to her room he knocked no one came to the door not even a noise

"uh, Angel ." he heard Willow say from behind him."wrong room. She moved to her mom's room."

"Thanks Will, no prob."

Angel went to What he knew as Joyces room. He didn't even to knock this time. When he walked into the room he saw he window open and she was sitting out on the roof. He went to the window and climbed out and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked still not looking at him. He could tell byt he tone in her voice that she had been crying.

"Sitting next to a beautiful woman who is crying." at this she let out a soft giggle and blushed.

"Why?"

"Because she looked lonely. and I'm told i'm really good at keeping company." he said smiling.

"Wow you should do that more often."

"What? Tell jokes?"

"Well, that would be an improvement but I meant smile."

"Buffy, There is something you need to know...What Cordy told you in the message she left on your machine, it was a total lie. Me and her have never and will never be together."

"It's okay Angel, you don't owe me an explanation we aren't together aymore. We haven't been for four years. You don't owe me anything." she said still not facing him.

"See that's the thing. Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn I just don't wanna get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Angel don't be naive it doesn't fit you. You sre going to leave again so I don't wanna get attached."

"You wanna know the real reason I came Buffy casue it wasn't just the fact you were ignoring my calls it was the fact that I miss you. I want you back. I screwed up and I can guarentee thqat I will probaly a hundred more time in your life time...That was meant to be more comforting."

"I got the message. If you want me back then what happens when you have to go back to work you can't just leave L.A. like that."

"Why not. The powers have screwed us both over so many times they really owe us."

"What about the Fang gang?"

"Fang Gang?"

"Ya know, Cordy, Wes, Gunn, Fred."

"How did you know about all of them?"

"Will told me all about them." she said avoiding the Conner situation.

"I don't know, maybe I can convince them to move here and we could combine our teams so we could save even more people."

Buffy then got up and went back through the window. Angel confused by her actions followed her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he saw her pull out a big box from the back of her closet. She set it on the floor and opened it. Out of it she pulled out the leather coat Angel gave her. She then pulled out mr.Gordo and through him on her bed where he used to sit. She then pulled out a smaller box and opened it. Inside was the cross her gave her when they first met. She then pulled out a ring box and put om her ring that was a mate to his.

"I' Angelfiing my room and me."she said a small smile playing on her lips.

" So does this mean you are taking my offer?" he asked coming closer to her.

"I'd be a fool not to." she said smiling at his actions. He was now standing right in fronyt of her. Her reached into his pocket and pulled out his ring and put it on. He then kissed her with all the passion he had in him. A minute or two later they pulled apart and were both panting.

"Hold me?" she asked uncertainty in her eyes.

He lead her over to the bed and she laid down. They began to lay the way they would after patol when she was in high school. Angel grabbed Nr. Gordo and through him back in the box. Buffy laughed. Really laughed not the fake laughs she usally used with her friends.

"We will make this work right?"asked Buffy pushing herself closer to Angel. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and said

"We will."


	5. Who is Conners mother?

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Angel or anything related. They belong to Joss Whedon.

A/N: I know the thing Cordy did was bitchy but for the sake of my story she's not quite the girl she was on the actual Angel tv show. Also 'and italics together mean thoughts

The next morning came too quickly for our heroes. Buffy opened her eyes and for a second couldn't figure out who she was laying on. When she looked up however it all came back.

A smile was soon found on her lips. As she smiled Angel eyes began to flutter and the his eyes connected with hers.

"Hey, you." he said giving her a small smile.

"Hey." Buffy responded . She then looked over at the clock that read 10:23

"We should probably get up and face the fire." he said moving to get up

'_It's now or never Summers' _Buffy thought. She then said "Hey Angel can I ask you something that's been on my mind for a while now?"

"Of course you can." he said while looking over at her.

"Who's Conner's mom?" she asked looking into his eyes. He avoided he gaze.

"How do you know about Conner?" he asked sitting next to her again.

"Will. She said that he looks a lot like you even though for some reason he hated you."

"Why do you want to know?" he asks after a minute or two.

"Because I think I at least deserve to know since from the way you are talking you weren't planning on telling me." In her head she thought._'God you already know who why are you doing this to yourself?'_

After a couple more minutes he gave her a straight up answer.

"Darla." he said still not looking into her eyes.

Even though a part of Buffy knew the truth her heart still broke._'I know I slept with Spike but at the same time I never had a kid with Spike.'_

"Oh." She got off the bed and went to get clothes out of her closet. When she got there she grabbed clothes and said"Well, I have to get to work. See, you later."

"Buffy, wait!" his plea was ignored however because she went to go get ready.

Angel went downstairs and into the kitchen. When he got there he saw Dawn sitting at the island eating breakfast.

"Hey, Dawnie."he said sitting next to her.

"Hey Angel." she said not realizing she said it."Angel! Oh My God ! Hi how are you is there trouble?"she asked going from super happy to very serious.

"No, I'm just here to see my Summers girls." he said nudging her in the shoulder the hugging her. This caused her to blush.

"We both missed you so much. How's the fang gang?"

"They are good. I think" he said as an after thought.

Just then Buffy walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed.

"Buffy! Guess who's here!" Dawn screamed jumping up and down

"I don't know. Angel maybe?" she said getting coffee. She had yet to look Angel in the eyes.

"Yep! He came to see his Summer's girls!"she said a huge smile on her face.

"What the hells goin on?" asked Spike as he entered the kitchen from the basement.

"Dawn's extra excited because Angel's here." said Buffy grabbing a packet of blood and putting it in the microwave.

"Yeah ,well she's always had a crush on the poufer. I miss the days when she had a crush on me." said Spike walking over to Buffy and kissing her on the crown of her head. The microwave beeped and Buffy grabbed a mug, and put the contents of the packet in it.

"Hey, I resent that!"said Dawn putting a pout on her lips.

"Dawn, you can't resent something that's true she said handing one mug to Spike then starting another packet and copied her other motions and set a mug in front of Angel. Still not looking in his eyes. Dawn just pouted put her bowl in the sink then left the room. Spike laughed.

"Your quiet peaches, cat got your tongue?"

"No, I just want you to leave so I can talk to Buffy." he said looking at Buffy the whole time. Spike looked at Buffy then Angel and walked out of the room.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Angel asked once Spike had left the room.

"I'm not." Buffy stated. She then began to do Dawn's dishes.

"Then why wont you look me in the eye?"

"I didn't notice ." she said once agian not looking him in the eye.

Angel got up and walked over behind Buffy. He then wrapped his arms around he waist and set his chin on the top of her head.

"Buffy, what's wrong. Is it the whole Darla thing?" he knew that from the fact that Buffy flinched when he said Darla , that was indeed the problem. "Buffy that was a dark time in my life. I only used her I remember you did the same thing with Spike." as so as he said it he regretted it. Buffy pulled away from him.

"Yeah, but at the same time I didn't go off and have a kid with Spike!" she yelled her anger rising."Willow told me everything so don't waste your lack of breathe trying to explain because I don't care anymore." with that she walked out of the kitchen and both of their hearts threatened to break.


	6. Fire

Disclamier: I do not own Buffy or anything related.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. Writer's block. Please Review and let me know where you think this should go.

Angel felt like an ass. He had been really harsh to the love of his life. She had already had to live with the disapointment from her friends and now she was getting it from him too. She was already dealing with a heapping plate of things she had to deal with and do and he was just adding more to her load.

He sighed and walked to the stairs. Then he climbed them and walked to the familiar room he had been in last night. When he got there he heard nothing to show she was in there but yet he could still just tell she was there. He opened the door and walked in. When he got in the room he noticed she was out on the roof just like she had been last night. The only difference was that it was now daytime and there were no tears falling from her cheeks. He joined her out on the roof.

"I'm sorry." she said after a minute or to of neither talking.

"Why are you sorry. I'm the one who through your past in your face. I'm sorry." he turned to face her and looked over at her. She was still avoiding his eyes.

Something suddenly occured to her.

"How are you out here. It's daytime?"

To answer her question he showed her his hand which had started on fire.

"Angel!"she said standing up to push him inside. He didnt let her help him inside though.

"Look what you do to me. Let you close to me and you kill me!" he yells his whole body starting on fire. She backs away tears falling down her cheeks and in an instant he is just a pile of dust laying on her roof. Then the wind picks up and any reminder of him is gone.

Buffy woke with a start. She was sweating badly and tears were falling down her face.


	7. With a kiss everything falls to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own buffy.

It had been two weeks since Buffy had talked to Angel. After thier fight he had gone back to L.A. Ever since she found out he wasn't coming back to her house that night she had wanted to call him to make sure he was ok. But she couldn't let herself. 'He told me he loved me. If he loved me as much as he said he did he never would have slept with Darla.' she kept telling herself, but as the days passed, the excuse became rediculas sounding even to herself.

She decided that she had to see him so she went and packed her bags. She was in L.A. in a matter of a half an hour. Of course she had probaly broken many rules so that she could get there in record time. She decicded that she should probaly check into a hotel, seeing as there was no way to tell if she would be here long.

After driving for around 20 minutes she found a hotel that didn't look like it was about to collapse. She got a room and threw her bags inside and decided to make herself even more pretty. 'There's no harm in looking good when I go to see him.' she thought. She then jumped into the shower and got ready.

"Cordelia. You've been avoiding me for two weeks now. We need to talk." Angel said looking at her. She turned around and sat on the settee and sighed.

"You want to know if I really called Buffy and left those messages huh." She said looking at him with a guilty look on her face. "Listen boss, I was just trying to prevent this from happening to you agian." she said pointing at him.

"What do you mean this?" Angel asked.

"Ever since you got back from Sunnyhell you've been broody."

"I thought I was always broody." Angel said with a confused look on his face.

"Okay, ...Well, you've been more broody if thats even possible."

Angel got up and hugged Cordy. "I apriceate your concern but I"m fine." Angel said. Suddenly Cordy pulled his lips down to meet hers for a kiss. Angel didn't pull away. Neither of them noticed the blonde woman who stopped in her tracks at seeing them kissing.


	8. Everything will be ok

A/N: Sorry about long update. I've been really busy with school and my life.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy or Angel characters.

Tears fell from Buffy's eyes. She let out a sob that was heard from both people involved in the kiss. Angel pulled back and saw Buffy crying.

"Buffy..." he said taking a step towards her trying to find the words to explain.

"Don't" said Buffy putting her hand up pushing Angel away from her. He once agian tried to wrap her in a hug but she just kept pushing him away. "Stay the hell away from me you bastard!" She pushed him away one final time and turned and ran. Angel tried to go after her but Cordelia stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Angel she'll be fine." she said turning him to face her. When she looked into his eyes she saw anger and sorrow.

"Stay the hell away from me cordelai. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even been in this place right now." Then he went after Buffy. He looked and saw a car speeding down the road. He jumped into his car and went after her.

Two hours later.

Buffy opened the door to her house and closed and locked the door after herself. She then went up to willow's room and knocked. After the wicca allowed her in she walked up to her and sat down on her bed.

"I need a favor."

When Angel got to Buffy's house he knocked on the door. About a minute later Buffy answered the door.

"i can explain." He said looking at her letting hs pain show.

"There's nothing to explain. I mean it's not like we were dating or anything. What did you think I was still in love with you or something?"

She looked at him and frowned deeply.

"Oh. You did thats so cute." Angel tried to come in but a clear barrier blocked his way. "Sorry Lover but I've had it with the whole caring theme. It gets so boring." She then slammed the door in his face.

What he didn't know was that as soon as she closed the door Buffy fell agianst it crying. Little did she know that he did the same thing.

2 weeks later.

Buffy walked into the front door of her house and walked over to her answering machine and hit the play button.

"You have 16 new messages. Message one " Hey Buffy it's cordelia..." Buffy hit the delete button."Message two." Buffy please call me back i know you didn't mean those things you said..." Buffy hit the delete button." Buffy,hey it's Riley. Listen Sam and I'll be in town tommarow and I was wondering if we could possibly stay with you. Anyways your probally not home so when you get this give me a call i'll be up late." Buffy deleted this message and then the rest because she knew they were from Angel. She picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

L.A.

The phone rang. Angel hurriedly got up and answered it hopeing it to be Buffy.

"Hello."

"Hey Angel."

"Hey Willow. Whats wrong is Buffy ok?"

"Yeah physically shes fine. But mentally whatever you did it killed her."

"How do you know I did anything?"

"Because right after she got home from L.A. to see you she asked me to used the spell that won't let you in until your re-invited."

Angel explained to her the whole situation.

"Well do you love her?" asked Willow.

"Of course I love buffy."

"Well thats nice and all but not what I meant. Do you Love Cordelia?"

"What? No of course not."

"Then you need to get your undead ass here and explain that to buffy. Becasue for the next couple weeks she gonna need you."

" What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Riley and his wife Sam are coming down in the morning and staying with us for a week or so."

"Wait Riley's married?"

"Yeah and every time they come down they rub it in Buffy's face."

"When should I come?"

"The sooner the better."

"I'm on my way."

Angel put down the phone and hurriedly packed a bag for about a week. He then got in his car and sped towards Sunnydale.

Buffy was laying in bed crying. Her life was becoming a lifetime tv show. First, her and Angel fighting then angel and Cordelia kissing and now Riley was coming and staying with them for a week or so. Suddenly she felt someone get into bed behind her and put their arms around her. She turned around and found herself looking into chocolate brown eyes. She pulled herself closer to the love of her life and layeed her head on his chest and cried. She cried for everything going on in her life and she cried for all the pain this man HER man had caused her.

"We'll figure this out I promise. I love you." Angel whispered into Buffy's hair.


	9. Doorbell rings

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Buffy Even though I wish I did.

The two spent the night talking. About Anything and everything. They also spent a lot of time together until the day Riley and Sam came. They had set up Willow's room for the guests and Willow was staying with Amy until they left.

The Day Riley and Sam arrived was stressful for both Angel and Buffy. There was plenty to get ready. Buffy spent most of the day cleaning. Dawn was trying her hardest to stay out the way she knew how Buffy was when her Ex's were coming to town and she knew day's in advance.

Angel and Willow were just doing or going wherever Buffy had asked them to. Willow was grocery shopping at this moment. Angel was cleaning Buffy's weapons. Buffy was now trying to cook cookies, but she kept burning them. Finally she took the last batch she had made and violently through them away. Angel came into the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

He saw Buffy and wanted to laugh. The two had gotten over the kiss between him and Cordelia at least to a point. They had just decided not to talk about it while Riley was here. Afterwards however she fully intended to be angry with him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head.

"Relax love, what can I do to help you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Can you make cookies?" she asked leaning into him.

"No, but I can go to the bakery and get you some." He said pulling her closer if that was possible.

'That will simply have to do. But you can't go its daylight remember?" she asked turning around.

"We can ask willow to while she's out." Angel picked up the phone and called willow.

While he was talking to Willow, Buffy couldn't help but stare. She was thinking 'how did I get so lucky?' He hung up with Willow then turned to her and once again wrapped her arms around her.

"Why are you so worried about Riley being here?"

"Because every time he's here I end up feeling like shit and I guess I'm trying to avoid it this time."

"Buffy, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere even if you feel like yelling at me when Riley leaves." He said after placing a soft kiss on her lips.

3hours later

Willow got home a while ago and they unloaded the groceries. Then they all changed into casual clothes that still looked nice because Buffy had asked them to. Then the doorbell rang.


End file.
